Temporary Fullfillment
by reauvafs
Summary: [Dazai Multiship Week 2019 Day #1: L'appel du vide] Mungkin bentuknya berbeda, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama mencari apa yang bisa menampung kekosongan itu.


Title: Temporary Fullfillment

Rated: T

Character: Dazai O, Chuuya N

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Summary: [Dazai Multiship Week 2019 Day #1: L'appel du vide] Mungkin bentuknya berbeda, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama mencari apa yang bisa menampung kekosongan itu.

**Warning(s): Fifteen spoiler**

* * *

Berada di tempat sepi seperti pelabuhan di malam hari yang tenang bukanlah kebiasaan Chuuya. Suara musik menyala dan gemilau lampu gantung di dalam ruangan disertai keramaian banyak orang lebih dipilihnya jika dirinya harus berdiam diri sembari merapatkan jas hitamnya karena malam semakin membekukan angin.

(tapi malam gelap dibalut dingin yang menemani benar-benar cocok untuk Port Mafia)

Ia tidak sedang_ menunggu_ seseorang. Meskipun ada suara langkah mendekat ke arahnya dan Chuuya tidak memberikan respon negatif ataupun gerakan siaga, ia benar-benar tidak menunggu siapapun. Dan jika orang yang menghampirinya barusan berada tepat di sebelahnya pun, Chuuya tetap bersiteguh terhadap pendiriannya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Chuuya tidak memastikan identitas orang tersebut. Ia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata daripada mengizinkan matanya untuk menatap pria yang sekarang justru memasang senyum menyebalkan ke arahnya. "Aku malas melihatmu. Pergi sana."

"Melihatmu yang seperti serigala penyendiri, kurasa aku ingin melakukan hal baik sekali dalam setahun dengan menghiburmu." Orang itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas, agak berbeda dengan Chuuya yang justru berada pada posisi sebaliknya. "Hal paling minimal yang bisa kau lakukan adalah berterima kasih."

"Mana mungkin aku mau." Sang eksekutif Port Mafia menahan gejolak amarah yang biasa dikeluarkannya apabila orang di sebelahnya ini muncul dihadapannya. "Aku serius. Pergilah kalau tidak mau kutendang, Dazai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Temporary Fullfillment**

Setelah ancaman keluar dari mulutnya, Chuuya bersikap tidak peduli pada orang di sebelahnya. Dazai bukanlah orang yang bisa diajak kompromi, terutama jika itu melibatkan mantan _partner_nya, jadi ucapan yang akan diberikan pada Chuuya pasti lah bukan hal yang diinginkan sang eksekutif.

"Kudengar Mori-_san _sedang mengadakan pesta."

Meski Chuuya tidak niat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan dengannya, ia tetap membalas. "Cuma pesta kecil-kecilan."

"Pesta kecil-kecilan dari Mori-_san_ itu selalu ada _wine_ enak." Dazai mengamati langit malam. Hanya ada satu bintang yang terlihat di sana. "Jadi yang bisa kutebak adalah ada yang tidak ingin kau temui di sana."

"Kerjakan urusan detektif-detektifan dengan klienmu saja." Chuuya me ngambil rokok dari dalam jasnya. Dengan _lighter_ yang sejak awal dipegang, ia mulai menyalakannya. "Jangan tebak-tebak apa yang ada padaku. Menyebalkan saja."

Hisapan rokoknya menghasilkan asap mengebul hingga mencapai Dazai. Si detektif meliriknya kesal. "Jangan kirimkan asapnya ke sini, dong!"

"Kalau kau pergi, kau akan terbebas darinya."

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, Dazai memberikan senyum menyeringai. "Kuambil perkataanmu barusan sebagai aku boleh ada di sini terus."

Emosi Chuuya sudah diambang batas. Ia menggigit rokok yang masih bertengger di mulutnya sembari menoleh ke arah Dazai. Ia ingin sekali merutuk kesal, tapi gejolak itu sekejap hilang saat dirinya teringat akan sesuatu. Akhirnya ia kembali pada posisi semula dan mengabaikan Dazai lagi. "Sesukamu lah."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena tidak ada dari keduanya menginisiasi. Angin malam mengirimkan asap rokok yang dikeluarkan Chuuya pada air laut di depannya dan beberapa sengaja diarahkan pada sang detektif. Suasana hening ini memberikan Chuuya ketenangan sejenak terhadap hari-hari beratnya di Port Mafia.

_Mungkin berdiam diri di sini sesekali bukan hal buruk—_

"Jadi kau bertemu_ mereka_ di hari ini?"

Chuuya terkejut akan pertanyaan yang keluar dari orang di sebelahnya. Saking kagetnya, rokok tersebut hampir saja terjatuh ke jalanan jika tangannya tidak segera menangkapnya. Membaca seorang Nakahara Chuuya memang bukan perkara sulit, bahkan Chuuya sendiri tidak menampik pernyataan tersebut.

_Tapi orang ini—_

Berusaha mengembalikan raut wajahnya, kali ini Chuuya yang meliriknya dari samping. "Aku tidak mengerti siapa yang kau maksud."

"Ayolah, Chuuya. Kau bukan bocah kecil yang bodoh." Dazai selalu dapat menangkap respon apapun dari seseorang, jadi ia segera bergerak menghadap Chuuya agar obrolan mereka semakin berlanjut. Terutama setelah ucapan selanjutnya keluar. "Yah, kau memang masih kecil, sih. Tapi, setidaknya kadar bodohnya sudah berkurang."

"KAU BRENG—" tangan Chuuya sudah berubah menjadi kepalan sedaritadi dan ia berniat mengarahkannya pada mantan partnernya itu, tapi Dazai sukses menghindarinya. Chuuya tahu tinju selanjutnya juga akan meleset, jadi ia menarik kembali tangannya dan memfokuskan diri pada rokoknya.

Dazai tidak membiarkan keheningan menemui mereka kembali. Ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Kau pernah bertemu mereka dulu. Kenapa sekarang mereka masih memberi dampak padamu?"

Chuuya mengambil rokok dari mulutnya dan memegangnya di antara jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Menyerah pada Dazai bukanlah hal yang ia sukai, tapi ia sendiri tahu bahwa berusaha menyangkal apapun dari pria itu adalah sebuah langkah sia-sia. Chuuya menggertakan giginya sesaat kemudian mulai membalas. "Karena mereka sudah berubah."

"Kau yang dulu masih pendatang baru Port Mafia dan sekarang sudah jadi eksekutif juga berubah, kok."

"Bukan itu." Chuuya mengerti kesamaannya, tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya. "Seharusnya mereka tetap membenciku saja."

Wajah rupawan dari si pemuda berambut oranye itu sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan kesedihan yang amat jelas. Dazai bukanlah seorang penghibur yang baik, ia tahu perannya lebih baik seperti biasanya saja. "Memangnya apa yang berubah dari mereka?"

Sang eksekutif memasang kembali rokoknya. Ia mulai membuka salah satu sarung tangan yang dipasangnya. Dibaliknya, terdapat sebuah gelang biru yang ukurannya sudah kesempitan. "Mereka masih menggunakan gelang ini, tapi meski aku sudah mengenakannya, mereka tidak mengenalku. Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka tidak _menganggapku ada_."

* * *

_Kesedihan yang dirasakannya itu bermula dari misi yang diberikan Mori untuk menangkap buronan Port Mafia yang bersembunyi di kota Suribachi. Bukan niatannya untuk sekalian mengecek keadaan teman-temannya dulu di Sheep, tapi kadang takdir sudah merencanakan hal-hal yang tak terduga, kan?_

_Chuuya menemukan mereka. Shirase dan Yuzu, masih dengan rupa yang sama namun lebih dewasa karena sudah nyaris tujuh tahun mereka tidak pernah bertemu setelah insiden itu. Chuuya tidak berniat menyapa mereka, ia hanya ingin berpapasan untuk sekadar saling bertukar pandangan kemudian pergi menuju tempat tujuannya._

_Ketika jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, Chuuya kehilangan keberanian untuk membusungkan dada dan berjalan melewati mereka. Ia ingin berbalik, tapi topinya mendadak terjatuh ke jalanan di bawahnya. Ia segera mengambilnya, tapi sebuah tangan yang sama cepat dengannya, sedang berusaha mengambil topi tersebut juga._

"_Topimu jatuh." Pemuda berambut perak meraih topi Chuuya duluan. Ia melempar senyum pada sang eksekutif. "Lain kali hati-hati."_

"_Shi—" spontan Chuuya memanggil namanya, tapi alarm bawah sadarnya membuatnya kesulitan dalam pengucapannya sehingga kata-katanya jadi mengambang dan ambigu bagi si pemuda._

"_Shi?" senyuman itu masih ada di wajahnya, Chuuya tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa setenang ini setelah bertemu dengan Chuuya yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya, yang sudah berkhianat dari sudut pandangnya._

"_Ini aku." Chuuya meraih topi yang dipegang Shirase. "Kau ingat?"_

_Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Shirase untuk menjawab. Ia melihat Chuuya dari atas ke bawah kemudian menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lagi. "Mungkin kau salah orang?"_

"_Ini aku!" Chuuya menekankan ucapannya. "Chuuya. Nakahara Chuu—"_

"_Aku tidak mengenalmu!" Shirase meninggikan suaranya agar suara Chuuya teredam dan kalah. "Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali. Banyak yang bilang di dunia ini ada orang yang punya wajah dan bentuk tubuh yang sama sebanyak tiga orang, lho. Kau pasti salah mengenaliku."_

"_Ma-mana mungkin." Suara terbata-bata dan tersirat keputusasaan di dalamnya. Ia merogoh kantong jasnya dan mengeluarkan gelang kecil dari sana untuk ditunjukkan pada si pemuda. "Aku punya gelang yang sama dengan kalian. Gelang biru tanda kita adalah Shee—"_

"_Meskipun kau punya gelang itu, aku tetap tidak mengenalmu." Shirase mendorong tangan Chuuya yang sedang menunjukkan gelang dengan tenaga kecil. "Kurasa pembicaraan kita sudah selesai. Lain hal denganmu yang punya waktu mengganggu orang asing sepertiku, aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus selesai sebelum matahari terbenam."_

_Shirase berbalik dan pergi menjauhinya. Chuuya tidak mengeluarkan balasan sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mantan temannya di dalam Sheep itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, lantas memberi senyum untuk terakhir kalinya pada Chuuya. "Jangan sampai topimu jatuh lagi. Dan jangan datang ke sini lagi. Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan karena kita hanya sesama orang asing yang bertemu di tempat asing pula. Sampai jumpa."_

* * *

"Aku lebih suka mereka terang-terangan dendam padaku daripada bersikap seolah mereka tidak mengenalku sama sekali." Mata birunya masih menatap gelang biru yang menjadi kenangan menyedihkan baginya dan orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya. "Apa cuma aku yang masih terpaku masa lalu di saat mereka sudah maju ke depan?"

Dazai mengamati tangan Chuuya. Entah sejak kapan tangan yang dibiarkan tanpa sarung penutup itu bergetar. Sekejap tangannya mengambil sarung tangan yang masih dipegang tangan Chuuya yang lain dan memakaikannya kembali. "Sudah kuduga, kau lebih cocok menutup tanganmu dengan sarung tangan ini ketimbang menyembunyikannya di dalam jaket hijau jelekmu."

"Hal terakhir yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang itu diam dan dengarkan." Chuuya geram dengan hinaan terang-terangan yang baru saja dikeluarkan Dazai, tapi ia tidak menolak gestur yang diberikan mantan partnernya itu. "Aku tidak _mood _buat berantem, tahu."

"Aku juga tidak." Setelah sarung tangan itu sudah terpasang di tangan Chuuya, Dazai melepaskan pegangannya. "Kau itu terlalu polos sampai-sampai hanya lihat orang dari depannya saja."

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH—"

"Maksudku," Dazai menaikkan suaranya agar Chuuya mau mendengarkan. "kau tidak sadar makna dari perlakuan yang diberikan mereka padamu.

"Mereka bersikap tidak mengenalmu karena mereka ingin hal tersebut cukup tersimpan di masa lalu. Saling memaafkan dan menertawakan hal yang sudah berlalu bukanlah pilihan yang mereka inginkan, jadi hal yang paling mereka bisa lakukan setelah berpisah denganmu adalah dengan melupakan keberadaanmu dan dengan begitu, kebencian mereka di masa lalu dapat berkurang."

"Kenapa harus melupakan?" Chuuya melirik ke samping, ia berusaha menyangkal. "Dengan melupakan, aku merasa diriku tak ubahnya sebagai wadah Arahabaki saja. Tak beridentitas dan tak dikenal. Aku… cuma mereka yang—"

"Memangnya aku tidak cukup jadi orang yang tetap mengenalmu sejak dulu hingga sekarang?" senyum sinis dikeluarkan Dazai. "kau masih Nakahara Chuuya. Pengguna manipulasi gravitasi dari Port Mafia. Bagian mananya dari itu yang tidak beridentitas?"

"Bukan itu—"

"Kau juga punya seluruh Port Mafia yang mengenalmu. Apa itu juga mau kau sebut sebagai tak dikenal?"

"Aku—" sang eksekutif tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. "Mungkin aku ingin selalu dikenang mereka. Khusus mereka. Bukan yang lain."

"Yah, itu benar." Dazai kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas. "Semua manusia itu egois. Mereka tidak pernah puas terhadap apapun. Kau ingin mereka terus _menderita_ dengan _mengingatmu_ di saat kau tetap dengan _egoisnya_ menggenggam erat-erat kenangan saat dirimu masih di Sheep dulu. Kau tidak sadar telah berpikir begitu, kan?"

Chuuya tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Ia sadar apa yang dikatakan Dazai adalah benar. Sang detektif tidak menunggu balasan apapun dan melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada yang lebih lembut. "Tapi, di saat bersamaan, mereka dengan egoisnya berpikir kau adalah pengkhianat yang tidak memikirkan mereka sama sekali di saat kau berusaha melindungi mereka dari balik layar meskipun harus dibenci sekalipun. Menurutku hal seperti itu sangat indah dan sangat ironis."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Chuuya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wah, jangan tanya aku seakan-akan aku bisa selalu menjawab pertanyaanmu, dong." Dazai tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu kekosongan yang kau rasakan itu bisa hilang atau tidak, karena yang bisa mencarinya sendiri adalah kau."

"Kau benar-benar mengesalkan, ya." Sang eksekutif menekan rokok yang sudah lama tak dihisapnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang jaraknya jauh. "Setelah bicara macam-macam, kau menyuruhku untuk mencari jawabannya sendiri. Kau cuma pingin lihat aku terus menderita, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Menutup-nutupi maksud jahatnya pada Chuuya bukanlah kebiasaan Dazai. "Lagipula, kita bukan orang yang berada di jalan yang sama, kan?"

Chuuya tahu hal itu. Mereka bukanlah soukoku yang mengamuk ketika malam datang, mereka juga bukan lagi dua bocah yang kebetulan bertemu di tengah kekumuhan kota Suribachi. Mereka yang sekarang adalah dua pemuda yang berdiri di tempat berbeda. Chuuya di Port Mafia dan Dazai di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata.

Tapi meski begitu, mereka tetap berada di sini. Menukar banter seperti dulu layaknya status tak lagi berarti ketika malam sedingin ini membuat hati Chuuya penuh kegelisahan. Apa ini yang orang bilang ikatan yang dimiliki manusia?

_Aneh. Aneh dan menyebalkan._

"Aku tidak akan bilang terima kasih karena sudah memberi wejangan sekaligus menghinaku." Chuuya membetulkan topinya yang tiba-tiba bergeser karena tertiup angin. "Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Dan apa itu?"

Sang eksekutif mulai berdiri tegak dan pergi meninggalkan mantan _partner_nya yang masih singgah di sana. Sebuah senyum tertoreh di wajahnya dan ia harap Dazai tidak punya kemampuan khusus untuk menyadarinya dari belakang.

"Jangan menceramahi orang macam-macam kalau kau sendiri juga punya kekosongan di dalam hatimu." Chuuya mengangkat salah satu tangannya, ia memberi gestur lambaian pada Dazai. "Lebih baik kita sama-sama mencarinya saja tanpa mengganggu yang lain."

Dazai terbelalak kala mendengar kata-kata Chuuya. Tebakan sang detektif memang benar sejak awal. Chuuya yang sekarang memang masih kecil, tapi kadar kebodohannya sudah berkurang setengahnya dari yang dulu. Jika ia masih Chuuya di umur lima belas tahun, ia pasti masih bersikap masa bodoh terhadap pemilihan kata yang dikeluarkan Dazai, tapi ia yang sekarang justru pergi sembari mengembalikan kegundahan hatinya pada orang yang ternyata juga memiliki kekosongan yang sama.

Chuuya sudah tak terlihat. Dazai segera berdiri dan berniat pergi dari sana juga dengan langkah gontai. Ia memejamkan mata dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berlawanan dari Chuuya pergi.

_Kalau Chuuya, aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukannya, tapi kalau untukku tidak mungkin_. Dazai melantunkan nada dari lagu gubahannya sendiri. _Bunuh diri ganda tak bisa dilakukan sendiri_, itulah yang ia nyanyikan. Meski ada orang yang menatapnya risih, ia tetap mengeluarkan suaranya tanpa malu sedikitpun.

_Karena selamanya aku pasti tidak akan menemukan hal yang dapat mengisi kekosongan hatiku._

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: tadinya mikir 'gabisa, gabakalan bisa ngerjain dazai multiship week, besok udah bakal fokus RL', tapi tbtb kepikir ide begitu liat tema day 1, jadi yaudah ketikketik sejam jadi deh. SEJAM LHO SEJAM. SPONTAN PULA MIKIR ALUR SAMA CERITANYA GAPAKE BERENTI DULU.

L'appel du vide itu artinya panggilan kekosongan. Makanya ceritanya fokus disekitar Chuuya yang ngerasa hampa dan Dazai yang berusaha ilangin kekosongannya dengan ngasih 'isian' kekosongan Chuuya selama sementara~

Intinya, makasih udah baca fic saya. Nantikan kompilasi Dazai Multiship Week saya di waktu yang mungkin masih agak lama wkwkwk


End file.
